


Inevitable

by moon_in_daylight



Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: After getting trapped with The Master, you find out about a secret he had been keeping from you.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You
Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Inevitable

When The Doctor’s plan to escape the planet The Master was about to blow had required a bait, you had been the first one to volunteer. And not precisely because you were the faster runner or the most heroic of her companions, but because as soon as you heard the part about needing someone to drawn The Master’s attention while the rest escaped, you were completely on board.

Ever since you had first met The Master, and even though you kept it a secret from everyone around you, you had found yourself getting drawn to him. You liked the thrill that came from being around him, from that rush of adrenaline that came over you whenever you were in his presence. It was almost intoxicating, as if you were addicted to what you felt when he was in the room. You kept telling yourself that it was actually danger what you were into, but truth was you didn’t get those same feelings when confronting the Daleks, the Cybermen or any other threat. That sensation only appeared with him taunting and teasing you, with his eyes being all over you as you struggled to hold your own against him. That was why you offered yourself to distract him as your friends made their way to The Doctor’s TARDIS.

But you were beginning to regret your decision now that you were face to face with him, trying to convince him that you were betraying The Doctor to stand by his side. As much as you enjoyed being bait for him, you were completely aware of how dangerous it was and how difficult it was going to be to deceive him. If everything turned out okay you wouldn’t have to play pretend for long.

“I’ve always known you were different, pet.” He told you, examining your face for any signs of doubt or regret in your features. “But allow me to be a bit skeptical about your whole switching sides act. Why would you betray The Doctor?”

“Because I want to stand by your side.” You claimed as confident as you possibly could considering the nervousness that came from his proximity to you. “I’m tired of pretending to be nice and good. I enjoy chaos as much as you do and I know you can show me things The Doctor never could.”

Your words caused the widest smile to appear on his face, the look of it sending a shiver down your spine and making your heart race faster. There it was, the feeling you had been longing for.

“And why would I ever want you in my TARDIS?” His eyes pierced right through you as he made the question. You did your best to hold his stare but you had to swallow the lump in your throat before you could talk again.

“I can be helpful.” You mumbled, intimidated by the way he observed you, as if he was about to snap at any moment. If you wanted to convince him, you needed to sound a lot more self-assured. “I can be obedient. Just test me.”

“Okay.” He nodded, taking a step back from you. Apparently, you had won his trust… You just hoped The Doctor wouldn’t take much longer to come back for you. “Then proof it to me. Tell me where The Doctor is hiding.”

“I don’t know where she is.” You replied quicker than you probably should have. “I argued with her and ran away, she and the rest must be long gone.”

“Nice try.” The Master let out a chuckle.

“I’m telling the truth!” You insisted in fear of what he could do to you if he found out you were trying to deceive him.

Unconsciously, you walked a few short steps back, knowing that you were completely at his mercy. What was The Doctor doing? She was supposed to rescue you now, wasn’t she? This would be a good moment for her to appear, or so you thought as you tried to look away from The Master.

Your attempt to put some distance between you and him was soon proven to be in vain, as he got closer to you once more, putting his hand on your right cheek and caressing it slowly.

“You almost got me for a minute. Good try.” He ‘congratulated’ you. “But I suppose you’re not ready yet…”

His touch against your skin felt especially warm. In normal conditions, you would have moved away from him immediately, but you didn’t dare to break that connection. It was against all logic, The Doctor herself had told you to immediately run if anything went wrong with the plan, but a feeling at the pit of your stomach made you stand still, looking at the Time Lord in front of you right in the eye.

“Ready for what?” You softly asked, trying to get out of the mesmerized state you had been put into.

Your eyes looked closely the way he ran his tongue through his lips as he prepared himself to talk, but he stopped himself when your attention changed to the object materializing in the room. There was your way out, you supposed, but you immediately realized your mistake when you saw a Judoon troop appear instead of The Doctor's TARDIS. What were they doing here? And where was The Doctor? Did they have something to do with the fact that your friend hadn’t come back for you yet?

“The Master and his companion must be punished for their crimes.” One of them established. “Verdict: A lifetime imprisonment.”

Before you could react, you found yourself standing in a new room. The walls were grey, possibly made of concrete or some alien material that looked like concrete. You couldn’t help but notice that the whole place was completely empty except for your presence and The Master’s, not even a single bed or toilet. It didn’t seem the best place to spend a lifetime.

“What?” You couldn’t hold back your words of confusion as you tried to understand why they had brought you in there. Trying to find a way out, you ran to the door and screamed for any guard to hear you, slamming your fist against the door. “I’m not The Master’s companion! There must have been a mistake!”

“There’s no point in screaming and kicking that door, love.” You ceased your attempt to call for someone when you heard The Master’s voice again. Realizing that now you were trapped in a cell with him made you squirm involuntary. There was no way out. The Doctor didn't know where you were and your chances of getting out of there without her help were nonexistent. You were screwed. “Nobody’s listening, and even if they were they wouldn’t care the slightest.”

When you turned to him you found him staring at you with certain amusement in his eyes. According to what the Judoon had said, the both of you had been sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment. Well, a lifetime was a very long time. Especially for a Time Lord, who had many. And right now you were fearing that you were the only entertainment he would have in such a long time.

“Why are we here?” You asked, doing your best not to be scared, or at least not to sound like you were. "What have I done to be here?"

“Wrong question.” He exclaimed as he made his way to you. Intimidated, you tried to get away from him and move in the opposite direction, but your back immediately hit the cold steel door. “Come on, you’re smarter than that. Ask the right questions.”

His figure was imposing itself over you before you could move aside, his body inches away from you as he trapped you against the wall. Feeling him that close to you caused a contradictory sensation to bloom within you. On one side and following your best judgement, you knew you were being threatened and that you should have wanted to get as far away from him as possible. But far from it, you were actually enjoying it. You got a buzzy feeling in your chest from feeling his warm breathing hit the skin of your face, from being so close that you could almost hear the beating of his hearts. You weren't able to move a muscle as his big dark eyes observed you from close, waiting for you to ask him another question.

“Why did the Judoon referred to me as your companion?” You broke the silence with a whisper, finally gaining enough confidence to meet his eye. “You asked me earlier that why would you want me in your TARDIS because you didn’t see the point on having me around… You travel alone, so who are the Judoon referring to when they talk about your companion?”

“That’s so much better.” He smirked and moved away to let you space to breathe. Hearing his approval almost made you feel proud of yourself, like a pupil after giving the right answer to their favorite teacher. “Truth is, I do have a companion…” He said and turned to look at the surroundings of the room, as if the conversation was far beyond him.

“Who?” You asked in confusion, his statement making you feel out of place... Who could be mad enough to travel with him? He didn’t even faced your direction as he seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts. He only looked at you again when you dared to ask again “Who are you traveling with?”

“Is that jealousy, darling?” He mocked you.

“Well, if I’m serving a life sentence for something they’ve done. At least I would like to know who they are.”

“See, the thing is time lines are wrong.” The Master stated, making you even more confused. “You’re not serving life sentence for what my companion has done, but for what they will do.”

You stared into his eyes for a second, trying both to understand what he had said and discern whether he was messing with you or not. His words didn’t make any sense. Why were you being punished for someone else’s crime? A crime that had nothing to do with you since it hadn’t been committed yet in the first place. Maybe it had been a misunderstanding. Maybe the Judoon had overheard you trying to deceive The Master and had mistaken you for his actual companion…

“I don’t get it.” You admitted, gaining a sigh from the annoyed Time Lord. “What will your companion do to be imprisoned here for a lifetime?”

“Oh, they will be magnificent.” He assured after forming a proud smile on his face. “They will burn entire galaxies, overthrow ancient dynasties…” He grabbed you by the chin and raised your head so that you would look at him in the eye. “They will bring all kinds of chaos and destruction to the universe… All while standing by my side, like they promised to…”

You immediately felt a shiver running through your spine and your skin getting goosebumps with the sound of his voice. Could it be that…? No, he couldn’t be talking about you. You would never do such things, would you?

“I won’t…” The words that came out of your mouth were almost inaudible as you tried to compose yourself.

“But you will.” The Master nodded his head, the huge smile not leaving his face for a second. “I’ve seen the future, Y/N. Our future. I’ve met a future version of you... I’ve seen what you’ll become, and I’ve been waiting a long time for you to finally take the step.”

“You’re lying.” You insisted, trying not to make eye contact with him so he wouldn’t see how nervous you were truly feeling. “I couldn’t do any of those things…”

“The Judoon don’t agree with you on that one, pet. And neither do I.” He stepped even closer to you, invading your personal space and making it harder for you to breathe. “I’ve seen your potential with my own eyes, you’re destined to do great things…”

You tried to shake your head, to deny what he was saying. If what he was telling you was true that meant you would eventually betray The Doctor to be with him… You didn’t want to, but hearing The Master praising you made you feel strangely good with yourself. Why were you still feeling thrilled with this entire situation? This wasn’t one of your usual confrontments with The Master anymore. This was way too serious for you to possibly enjoy it, but the thought of him being barely inches away from you made you blush uncontrollably. What was wrong with you? Were you going to give up that easy to him?

“Destiny doesn’t exist.” You tried to regain your composure and stand your ground against him. “Future can be changed. I’ve seen many different futures while travelling with The Doctor... You may have seen one future version of me, but I can always make different choices, change what I will be.”

“Don’t you think I haven’t tried to change it already?” The Master’s voice was full of rage as he grabbed you by the throat and pinned you against the wall again. “Do you think I was fond of the thought of having a human pet running around my TARDIS when I first found out about us? I’ve already tried to change every possible variable so that we don’t end up together, but you will always end up travelling with me.” His eyes inspected every feature of your face, looking at you with what for a moment seemed affection as his grip on you loosened. “We are inevitable. You told me that yourself. Or rather will.”

“But…” Your eyes were now fixated on his, still looking for any sign of all that being some sort of joke or mind game. “Why would I ever choose to go with you?”

“Don’t act so innocent now.” He rolled his eyes at you. “Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you’re always running towards me? Do you think I’m oblivious to what goes through that head of yours whenever we meet, to what _I_ make you feel?”

He got closer to you again, but now more than ever before. His lips were practically brushing against yours as you stood still, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to. Without any warning, his hand travelled to the back of your head to push you closer to him and make his lips finally meet yours. Kissing him sent the greatest rush of adrenaline you had ever felt down your body, your heart about to break a rib inside your chest. You held to the lapel of his coat to try and bring him even closer to you as you kissed him back, wanting to make the most of that moment.

“I’ve waited for you so long.” He admitted as he pressed his forehead against yours after pulling away from the kiss.

“It doesn’t matter now. We’re trapped here for the rest of our lives.” You reminded him, still trying to catch your breathe.

“There’s an easy solution to that.” The Master gave you an enormous grin before turning away from you and opening a portal with a device he had gotten out of his coat. “Now, will you do me the honor?” You observed as he extended his hand to you.

You knew what taking that hand meant, and that if you took it, there would be no turning back. You didn’t want to turn your back to The Doctor or become evil, but you didn’t want to spend the rest of your life in that cell either. Especially if The Master left you there on your own. That feeling you had when being around him was now stronger than ever and you didn’t want to give up on it. You didn’t want to leave his side.

Maybe you didn’t have a choice and, like he had said, the two of you were in fact inevitable… But that didn’t mean it would have to be bad, did it? You could still go with him and keep being yourself. Could be, you could prevent yourself from destroying planets and burning galaxies while still being with him… Well, there was only a way to find out.

“Sure.” You said while taking his hand. He smiled widely at you before guiding you through the portal.


End file.
